Spiderman: the movie
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Based on the ending of Spiderman 2 Many years later MJ and Peter get married but MJ is taken a way. Can Spiderman find MJ safe and sound before it is too late? Plese read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This is my first attemt at a Spiderman story so let me know if I've said something worng regarding the villans. I saw Spiderman 2 aterday night with my dad and when I got home I couldn't go to sleep so I came up with this story. Man, the things I think about when I can't sleep. :) Well, on with the story**  
  
He sat on top of the Daily Bugle with his head in his hands and his tears were hidden by his mask. It was late and night had long since fallen upon him and he felt he was too late to save the only person he cared so deeply for. "If only I hadn't let her get close to me." He said aloud as he took off his mask and ran a hand threw his thick, short, brow hair. "If only she had listened to me and had married John then maybe she would be safe but then again she wouldn't be happy. She's happy with me but not safe, not safe at all." He sighed as his thoughts drifted to three days ago, to the day he took Mary Jane.  
  
_ He waited for her at the end of the aisle, with the minister, her bridesmaids, and his groomsmen. He had wanted Harry to be at the wedding. Heck, he had wanted Harry to be his best man but since Harry found out about Peter and that he was Spiderman, he decided to leave Harry out, for now. Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the beginning of the wedding march. He saw everyone stand to honor the coming bride. When he saw her, he felt like falling over because she was so breath taking in her white wedding dress, with long train, some what low cut and sleeves the hung at the for arms. She was gorgeous and as she walked, slowly, towards him the sun rays, coming threw the stain glass windows, hit her just right and made her look like an angel.  
"Hey, Tiger." She said as she took his hand and handed her bouquet to one of her bridesmaids. "Hey, MJ. You look wonderful." Peter said looking at his wife to be as she blushed and smiled her beautiful smile. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of........." Peter didn't hear the rest of his sentence because something had triggered his spidy scene. MJ must have seen the look on his face because her smile vanished and she looked at him with concern. "Everybody, out!" He yelled at his and MJ's family. Not understanding why Peter was acting this way, Aunt May stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong, Peter?" "You've got to get out of here now."  
Suddenly, the ceiling, above the left part of the church, fell on too empty seats. Peter's warning came in time and everyone had stood up and moved to the aisle. Now, with the half the ceiling gone, women screamed children, few there were, cried and the men tried to get everyone out safely. The only people who didn't move where MJ and Peter. "Peter, Mary Jane, come one we've got to get out." Aunt May said begging her nephew and MJ to run. "You go, We'll be out there in a moment." Peter turned to MJ, "Go, I need to take care of this." "I will not leave you here alone."  
Finally, the smoke cleared and Peter was shocked to find who it revealed. "The Green Goblin." MJ said in shock. Peter knew she had never wanted to see that face again and he didn't blame her because the Green Goblin had tried to kill her to get to him but he didn't want that to happen this time. "Hello MJ. I'm crushed you didn't invite me to the wedding." "That didn't seem to stop you." Peter said as he took MJ's hand and held it tight. "Yes, well, not very many things can stop me Peter, not even Spiderman! Now, he will pay." Green Goblin swooped down, glider and all, grabbed MJ so fast and so hard that Peter didn't have time to grab her again after his grasp on her was broken. The Green Goblin glided off with MJ in his arms and then he said, "Tell Spiderman, that if he wants MJ to live he has to find her by midnight four days from now or she dies."  
"Peter, do something!" MJ screamed at the top of her lungs and then she was gone. "No!!!!" Peter said as he tried to get out, to change into Spiderman but all the guests were crowding the door way, making it impossible for him to get out, to save, MJ.  
_  
She had counted on him to save her and he couldn't right then. He spent the next three days searching New York, turning up every rock, and checking every ally way but found nothing. He didn't have a tracer on him or he would have used it. He knew who this new Green Goblin was and he wasn't going to rest until Spiderman paid with his life.  
Then Peter thought back to the tracer. Who had a tracer that could find MJ? Wait, the X-men had cerebro that traced mutants! He didn't know if his plan would work or if the professor would agree but he knew he had to try. He stood up, put his mask on and headed to the Xavier Mansion

**Please review, I want to know what you think**


	2. The XManison

Hey thanks for the reviews. Sorry this has taken so long to put up but I got stuck and couldn't figure out how to end this chapter.

Chapter Two

Theressa sat in the living room watching the midnight showing of Spiderman: The movie on the Scifi channel.

"Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spiderman." Said Peter Parker and then the screen went black and the credits began to roll.

"You know that guy looks nothing like me." Said a voice from behind Theressa. "I think his eyes are off centered." Theressa stood up in the dark room and searched it with her eyes.

"Where are you?" Theressa asked the voice.

"Don't you normally ask who are you first?" The voice replied with another question sarcastically.

Theressa searched the wall to her left and saw a body hanging on the wall. She smiled to herself, and shot three lasers at it. It fell and hit the floor hard. Theressa went over to the body. "No, I ask where so I can handle you. If you come on my territory and scare me, then you better hope I don't find you."

With out warning a hand grabbed Theressa's ankle and flipped her over the couch. The body got up and jumped over the couch as well. Theressa was still shaken by the body's attack. When she got up she looked at the body, who was now sitting on the couch.

"You related to Wolverine by any chance?" The body asked.

"Yeah, He's my father." Theressa said and then she found herself up against the wall, wrapped up in some sort of webbing.

"Well, I'd take a lesson or two from him if I were you, miss."

Suddenly the light came on, Theressa looked towards the door and saw Xavier and Wolverine come in. The body turned as well, Theressa then cut the webbing with her psi-knife. Kicked the body on to the ground and got on top of it , held the knife to the body's head and said, "I did. When your in trouble call for a distraction. Now I ask who the hell are you?"

"Just you friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Hey, Wolverine is this really your daughter?"

"You have to ask me? Look at how she has you pined down Pete."

"Could you call her off, Professor please."

"Theressa, It's all right. I was expecting Spiderman he call a while ago."

Theressa got up, helped Spiderman up and retracted her Psi-knife and said, "Next time, kid, use the door, instead of the window."

"I'll remember that, thanks. Professor could you help me? I need to find a girl by the name of Mary Jane Watson. She's was kidnapped three days ago at our wedding. I've been searching everywhere for her but came up empty handed. I need to know if it is at all possible to make Cerebro track humans instead of mutants."

There was a silence but Fox said, "Could it be done, Professor?"

"I don't know, Chuck. Ain't that kind of dangerous to fiddle with Cerebro like that?" Wolverine asked. "Maybe, Wolverine, "Xavier said, "But I believe that if I tell Fox what panels to switch then it would most likely work. All right, Spiderman. We'll try it but you do understand that I can not garrentie anything and Cerebro can not pin point Ms. Watson's exact location but it can get you rather close. Black Fox, Wolverine, Spiderman, follow me."

Once at the doors Cerebro, Xavier and Fox went in to the big round room and Spiderman followed but ran into an invisible wall.

"What the heck?" He asked Wolverine as the doors shut.

"Telekinetic wall. Black Fox didn't want you following so she put up an almost invincible, invisible wall."

"She could have just told me to stay."

"Move the upper right panel and exchange it with the far lower left panel and that should do it." Xavier said as he finished telling Fox what to do. He reached for the helmet but Theressa stopped him. "Can I use Cerebro?" She asked getting down on his level.

"I don't know, Theressa. It could be very dangerous for someone who hasn't used it. I think it would be best if you didn't right now."

"Xavier, I want to. I know the risks and I am willing to take them. Please, let me do it."

Xavier sighed and reluctantly backed away so Theressa could use Cerebro. "Now, you are looking for Mary Jane Watson." Xavier said instructing Theressa, who had the helmet on, now. "Allow your mind to run free and search for her. Don't hold back."

There was silence for a few moments and then, "AWWWW!!!" Theressa screamed and fell to the floor.

Spiderman and Wolverine had stood in silence for a long time, when a red light began to flash. "Um...what does that mean Wolverine?"

"It ain't good. Something's happened in there."

"Why don't you use your claws and get the door open?"

"Because Chuck's mind is connected to every human in the world right now and if I open this door with him connected it will kill everyone in the world."

Just then the door opened and Wolverine and Spiderman saw Fox on the floor, passed out and Xavier trying to help her wake up.

"Xavier, what the hell happened?" Wolverine asked as he felt for a pulse and get a strong beat and picked her up.

"She wanted to use Cerebro." Xavier replied.

"You let her? I thought you were smarter than to let her of all people use Cerebro. Her Psicic Powers are nowhere near the requirement to use the darn machine."

"This might seem a little selfish but do we know where MJ is?"

"Yes, she's in Down town Dallas, Texas." Xavier replied.

"Thank you, Professor." Spiderman replied as he turned to leave.

"That's too far to web swing, wall crawler." Spiderman turned around and saw Theressa now on her feet. "I'll go with you and we can take the blackbird."

"No, way, Kid." Wolverine said scolding his daughter. "You ain't going anywhere just yet. You could have had your brain fried in that thing and now you want to go fight bad guys. I don't think so. Spidy, I'm coming with you. We'll head to the blackbird."

Tell me what you think. i don't know when I'm going to put up the third chapter. I'm still working out all the details in my head. I haven't written anything down yet. Well, I hope you iked it. Again, tell me what you think


	3. Mission

Chapter Three

Half way down to Texas, Logan began to get a little antsy and every so often he'd turn his head and search the passenger seats with his eyes. This made Spiderman nervous because he didn't know what was going on. At one point Logan said, "Spidy, take the helm." and walked to the back. Peter grabbed the sticks as he was told and waited for further instructions.

Wolverine walked passed each seat searching for something but not sure what. His claws on his right hand were drawn. Suddenly, the jet began to fall forward at an increasingly fast rate.

"What the devil's going on?" Wolverine asked as he made his way to the front, retracting his claws and taking control of the jet once more.

"Would now be a good time to tell you that I don't know how to fly a plane?"

"I could've used that information a little earlier"

"you didn't give me a chance."

"Fine, go back there and look around. I think we've got a stowaway."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I'm the one flying the dang Bird!"

"Right!" Peter got up and walked by every seat much as Wolverine had done only moments ago.

"Logan, there's no one here!"

"Keep looking. There's gotta be someone back there 'cause I ca smell them."

"Do you know who it is?"

"If I knew that then we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?"

There was silence for a moment and then Logan said, "I can smell someone other than you back there. Some thing must be clouding my judgment of scene because I would have all ready nailed the guy."  
Without warning, Spidy's spider scene went off. "Logan, we're in trouble."

"Tell me something I don't know, kid. We've got bomb things comin', one from each direction."

"Can we dodge?"

"No."

Peter looked to the left and saw Black Fox's head and arms. She was straining to do something but what Spiderman didn't know. "Theressa?" Reter exclaimed after over coming the shock of seeing her.

"what?" Logan said. Just then the jet went down with a jerk and the bombs blew eachother up. Logan took control of the jet once more and landed it on the side of a road.

"What's this about Theressa?" Logan asked walking back to meet Peter when he saw Theressa standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan asked his daughter alittle angry that she hadn't stayed at the mansion where it was safe.

"Saving your butt evidently. If it hadn't been for me you two would be dead right now." Theressa replied to her father ina calm but yet harsh tone that equaled Logan's angry tone.

"I would haved lived but Spidy here would be nothen' but ash."

"Logan, that's not the point!" Theressa said and was about to make her point when the heared a scream that only Peter could recognize.

"MJ!" Peter said dawning his red mask to become Spiderman once again

"Showtime!" logan said hitting a button that opened the jet's door. Spiderman ran and began to web swing and Fox flew out right behind him. Logan closed the door as he started the jet up angain and followed closed behind Theressa.

Finally, the three heroes found the source of the scream. A man, that neither Theressa nor Logan had seen before, dressed in green stood on a hover board.

"This Gree Goblen?" Theressa asked Spiderman.

"Yeah. Where's MJ, Harry?" Spiderman asked Green Goblen.

"Who's Harry" He replied back to Peter.

"Don't play games with me. I'm not an idiot. Your Father was Green Goblen and when her tried to kill me, his plan back fired and he died."

**"Your wrong!"** Herry screamed, **"He didn't die like that! You murdered him!"**

"Where's the girl?" Theressa asked getting down to it.

"In the reunion Tower. Oh and there's also a bomb strapped to that lovely chest of hers. It's set to go of in five minutes."

**_Spiderman, stay here with Logan and handel this freak. I'll get MJ. _**Theressa said Telepahically

_**Do you know where the reunion tower is?**_ Spiderman asked

_**Of course. I use to live in Texas. It's the one that looks like a ball. I'll be back with Mary Jane, peter**_. Theressa said telepathically as she darted off toward the building.


	4. Reuion Tower

Theressa flew a mile to get to the reunion tower and once she was inside she found that their were many people looking in the gift shop and eating in the restaurant.

"Kinda like needle in a haystack." Theressa said to herself as she ran threw the first floor of the building.

While she ran, not only did she seach every nook and cranny with her eyes, she told everyone, telepathically that there was a bomb and they needed to get out of the building right away. Crowds of people began to run for the door. The woman began to scream and the children cry because they didn't know what was going on. Theresa had to fly over everyone in order to keep from being run over. She was able to clear the first and second floors but many people remained and there was no way she could get everyone out in time. She knew she only had two mintues left before the building blew and she still hadn't found Mary Jane, so she had to act quickly.

"Now if I were a woman who had abomb strapped to my chest where would I be?" Theressa looked around and saw four places she had yet to look: The office, the gift shop, a restaurant and an elevator. "The office is too classic and the store and restaurant are way to noticeable so that would leave…."

Theressa allowed her words to hang in the air as she flew over to the elevator and opened it telekinetically. Sure enough there was Mary Jane strapped to the wall of the elevator shaft a few floors up and the bomb strapped to her chest. Black Fox flew to MJ and tore the duck tape off of her mouth. Just as she was about to untie the bomb, MJ stopped her.

"No, He said if you pull it off then it will blow!"

"If I don't we'll blow in 50 seconds!"

"Please! Do something!" Mary Jane pleaded. Theressa nodded as she closed her eyes and searched for Green Goblin's mind and found what she was looking for.

**_Spiderman, in Harry's pant pocket there is a detonator/remote to make the bomb stop. You need to get it. You've got 30 seconds._**

Spidy nodded his head as he dogged a few pumpkin bombs. He webbed Harry's eyes while he grabbed the remote**. "Logan open the Jet door!" **Peter screamed once he had the remote. Logan did and Spidy jumped inside. Peter pressed the button and thought I hope it worked

**_Nope!_** Theressa replied

**_What, it's still counting down?_**

**_Yeah and I've got to take a risk. _**Theressa tore the bobm off of MJ's chest and threw it down the shaft. She then grabbed MJ and flew out the nearest elevator shaft door.

**003**

When they were out of the shaft Theressa realized that they were on level three , which hadn't been evacuated as of yet and there would be no way to get them out since the elevator shaft would blow in a few seconds and there were no stairs.

**002**

As much as she hated to do it, Theressa had no choice but to get herself and MJ out of the building and leave the people behind. She flew as high as she could carring MJ in her arms. "where are we going? There's no door this way!" Mary Jane said still scared. "I know. That's why were going threw that window!"

**001**

Peter and Logan watched the building from a distance as they waited for Theressa and Mary Jane to emerge and the building to blow.

**000**

The building blew almost with out warning for Peter and Logan. They knew that it would only be a matter of seconds but they didn't think it would blow that soon. Neither man could tell if Theressa and Mary Jane had made it out. Suddenly Peter let his rage consume him and he went after Green Goblin again. Spiderman found his enemy not too far from the remains of the tower. **"You son of a…."**

"Now you know how I felt when you killed myfather!"

**"Damnit! For the last time I didn't kill your father.** Besides that was different!"

**"No peter. No! It's the exact damn thing!"**

Peter had had enough of harry for today so he lunged at him and pounded his face in.

**"You killed her!"**

"You lost someone you loved and so did I. We're even!" Herry said ighting back with a blow to Peter's gut. Spidy was coming back for another blow when he couldn't move. He and Herry began to fly upward and were brought into the jet.

There at the foot of the door was Black Fox, who had brought them up to the Blackbird and in the seat behind her was Mary Jane. Theressa placed the quarling men on the floor and Logan closed the hatch. Peter ran to MJ and took her in his arms. "I thought I had lost you!"

"Naw," Logan said, "Theressa got out a second before it blew."

"She always do that?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Logan on our way home, let's stop by the jail. Our guest is ggoing to have a long stay." Theressa said strapping Green Goblin in to a seat so that he couldn't move. Logan nodded his head and headed for home.

**Tell me what you think. Oh by the wa, this story's not over yet. We've still got to see the wedding!**


	5. reseption

The X-men sat in the back of the curch as they saw Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker wed. The new couple kissed and the pastor said, "I give you Mister and Mrs. Peter Parker!" Everyone clapped and cheared as the two walked down the isle as happy as they could be.

At the reseption Peter came up to Theressa and Logan and said, "Thank you. I don't know what I would do with out MJ. She's my soul and if I didn't have her then I wouldn't full live."

"Your welcome." Logan said and after Peter walked off, Wolverine noticed that Theresa was gone. He walked out side and found Theressa, in her blue dress, sitting on a bench crying.

"I miss him dad." Theressa said when Logan sat next to his daughter.

"I know you do, Kid." Logan said placing his drink on the ground and putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "In a funny way I miss him too."

"Really?" Theressa said still looking at the ground, "Or are you just saying that so I won't know that you never like him?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I just thought his pasing was so damn annoying." Logan said with a smile. Theressa showed a small smile and laughed a little bit threw her depressing tears. Her scar was still a deep shade of blue and Logan knew it would be there for a while longer.

"What Peter said really got to you huh, T?"

"Yeah, I guess it did. Everything he said it true."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Theressa." Came a voice from behind Logan and Theressa, who turned around and saw Peter and Mary Jane coming down the steps of the Hall.

"Oh no it's all right. I've been upset for awhile but haven't let it out until now." Theressa said as she and Logan stood to met the new couple at the bottom of the stairs. "Everything you said is true, Peter. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. If I had never been married to Chris, I wouldn't have four children whom I love dearly."

"Yeah and two of them are evil." Logan added.

"I still love them ad always will." Theressa said hitting her father in the gut. "when Chris and I were together I felt that I was as close to Heaven that I could get to on earth."

"How do you act so calm?" Mary Jane asked taking her husband's hand, "If I ever lost Peter, I'd fall apart."

"At first I did fall apart. I left my friends and had them take care of my children, so I could clear my head. You know what keeps me going?" Peter shook his head. "God. I know that he's always there for me and no matter what I do he will never leave me. The love that I had and have for Chris is what I wish for you as well as the peace God can give in hard times. His love for me is so amazing that I live every day to the fullest, telling God how much I love Him and thanking him for his Son. I wish this for you two. Dad, we really should be going."

Theressa hugged MJ, who by now had tears in her eyes and Logan shock Peter's hand and headed for the Rolls-Royce that would take them home.

**That is the end to this story. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
